Original Vampire
The Originals are the first existing vampires in the world. The Originals are the strongest and most powerful vampires on the planet. They possess little to no weaknesses, except a dagger combined with the ash of a White Oak Tree. The Original Family of vampires lived within the European area’s for many centuries. All together, there are only six Original vampires: Mikael, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Early History Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some in their lives, the Original Family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus known as the plague spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayanna, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, during their presence in the community, the Original mother, Esther, had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. After years of living in peace with the natives, the war between vampires and werewolves had not yet begun, until after the death of Esther’s youngest son, Henrik. After being convinced by her husband to perform a spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus’ transformation, he unknowingly activated his werewolf abilities, in the process, exposing Esther’s infidelity with a werewolf. After suppressing Klaus’ werewolf powers, by cursing him with a spell, Esther was later "killed" by Klaus, as punishment for her abandonment and betrayal. Powers & Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing: '''The supernatural ability to heal all illnesses, injuries, and wounds at superhuman speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *'''Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of superhuman stamina. Weaknesses *'Dagger and White Oak Ash:' The Tree of White Oak was the only known substance that could kill an Original. However, after the tree burned, a coven of powerful witches collected the ash and made an alchemic bond with a dagger that they forged to produce the necessary poison to sedate an Original. *'Invitation:' The Originals are unable to enter a residence without an invitation by the owner. However, contrast to normal vampires, Original vampires have the power to compel a person into voluntarily inviting them inside. *'Magic:' The Originals are susceptible to the power of witchcraft. Witches are the only known group of people who are able to influence and kill any supernatural species, including The Originals. *'Vervain:' The Originals are unable to compel a person who consumes vervain. Members *'Mikael:' was an Original, who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. His child had died of Plague and a witch named Ayanna knew a land where the inhabitants had great strength and speed and were healthy. Mikael and Esther decided to move to the New World. After moving to the New World, his wife bore six children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well. He was furious when he found out that Klaus was not his son. His wife had been unfaithful many years before. When he found out about her affair with a werewolf, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species which is still ongoing. *'Elijah Mikaelson': is the oldest sibling. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger. Elijah was neutralized by Elena. She later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah by neutralizing him with the white oak ash dagger. He was released later by Damon Salvatore and, with his help, he brought his daggered siblings back to life when they attempted to take revenge on Niklaus. *'Finn Mikaelson': is Klaus' somewhat less evil brother. He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. Elijah states that Finn has been neutralized for over 900 hundreds years. Elijah later removed the dagger from his body in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. He is willing to help his mother Esther destroy his hybrid half-brother Klaus and his other siblings, even if it means that he has to die himself. *'Niklaus Mikaelson': is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared out of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.). He has the goal of creating more hybrids for the purpose of having a family or comrades. He keeps his family members with him at all times. He is taken off guard when Elijah resurrects his entire family and they proceed to have their revenge on him. *'Kol Mikaelson': is the last original confirmed in the series. Nothing is known about his past or the type of relationship with his parents and siblings. But it is said that Kol had a different kind of relationship with Klaus than Finn. In Homecoming, Stefan stole his coffin along with three other coffins (Esther, Elijah and Finn). Kol was un-daggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is said to have been daggered for over 100 years. *'Rebekah Mikaelson': is a beautiful and free-spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. Trivia *Julie Plec announced that Season 3 would be the "Year of the Originals". *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series. *Rebekah is the only female Original. *The Originals were humans before they became vampires. * In the novels, The Originals are called "The Old Ones". **The origin of the Old Ones are not fully describes in the novels, however L.J Smith once stated that the Old Ones were never human, and that they are older the pyramids. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Family Category:Foreigner Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead